


nothing lasts forever

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [27]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Depression, Gen, Partying, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: The three youngest bandmates watch the sun rise.





	nothing lasts forever

"I'm gonna take this guy inside." Pickles stood outside their limo, this big special one for their first album dropping, Nathan draped over his shoulders. "You guys gonna come in?"

"We's goin's on a joy rides."

Toki barely had any say in it. It was Skwisgaar's idea, and William stood by it, because today was special. Or rather, yesterday was special, since it was now 2 in the morning. The window rolled up and Pickles waved goodbye and goodnight, lugging their frontman to the door of their shared apartment. The cold air stopped blowing in, flattening against the next wall and dying inside the long car.

The limo wasn't so big. But it did have a mini-bar. They had shoved all sorts of bottles and cans in it.

"Where's we goin's?" Toki was the first to ask. 

"Dunnos."

William was cracking open another can of beer. This was the only time Toki had seen him in a tie. He still had shorts on, though. Skwisgaar was in a stupidly lavish fur coat and sunglasses. Toki felt under-dressed in his button-down and slacks next to that guy. The apartment buildings hung high. Not as high as the ones in New York City, but Toki had never been there. None of them had ever been there. This was all they knew. 

"Hey fellasch." 

William never called them by their names. Only 'fellas' or 'guys' or 'assholes'. Pickles always said that after a situation with their old guitarist, saying the names of people, like they're his  _friends_ , it made his tongue feel dirty. Like he licked peanut butter from the jar and it got stuck to the roof of his mouth. Regardless of why, Toki knew he was 'fellas'. William was grinning, reaching into a pocket of the minibar that they had been too drunk to acknowledge, pulling out a bottle of champagne.

"Let'sch pop thisch fuckin' thing open."

"Waits." Skwisgaar plucked the bottle from William's hands, putting it back in the icy little bottle-holder it came in. "We saves it."

"For what? Your fuckin' Bar Mitzvah?"

Skwisgaar didn't dignify William with a response. The bassist glared at him coldly, taking a long sip from his beer can. 

"Cans we turns on some musics?"

"Oh, fuck yeah." William flicked open a big latch, which he had filled with his favorite CDs. Toki was nervous about carrying them back into the apartment when they returned, nervous that he'd crack the glass on the pavement. "Traschy Bonham time."

"Seriouslies?" Skwisgaar wrinkled his nose. "You know how many times I hears that albums?"

"Fuck you.  _Mother Mother_ isch a fuckin' jam."

"Picks some'ns else."

William grunts, switching it out for the Smashing Pumpkins'  _Siamese Dream_. Still a good choice. The dreamy sound washed through the neon-lit limo. Skwisgaar was resting his head on his palm, expression nearly unreadable. He shouted something to the front in Swedish, which Toki could only barely pick a few words out of, and the driver responded through the divider. He then leans back into the seat. "Wants to roll a joints?"

"We won't get 'n trouble?"

"Nos."

Chauffeurs were paid to keep quiet above all things.

"Toki! You roll it!"

"He's gon's to fucks it up."

William snatched the little box of rolling papers out of Skwisgaar's hand, tugging at Toki's arm.

"Roll it! Roll it! Roll it!"

"I don'ts know hows to..." Toki muttered, staring at the paper. "Dere amn'ts even weeds in dis!"

"You're sch'posched tuh put it in."

"Moiderface." Skwisgaar snapped. "You's goin's to waste 80 dollars ons a rookies and a limosmines floors."

"I t'inks Skwisgaar should does it..." Toki shakily passes the paper back to Skwisgaar, now wedged between the other two in the long pleather seat. Skwisgaar held his hand out, and William grunted, tugging the dimebag out of his pocket and throwing it at Skwisgaar's head. The guitarist remained nonplussed. He rolled things, played things, did things so gracefully, even though he'd drank. How much had he drank? Not a whole lot.

"I needs a lights." 

"Don't you fucking bring anything by yourschelf?!" William scowled, pulling a grimy old Zippo out of his pocket and tossing it at Skwisgaar once more. This one made an actual impact, a sort of 'bap' sound. Skwisgaar clutched his forehead, where it had landed. "Pfft. Schcore." He held his hand out in front of Toki, possibly waving at him.

"...Hellos?" Toki blinked.

"Hel- no, isch a high five."

"Highs... fives." 

"Yeah, you..." William cleared his throat. "You schmack your hand againscht my hand. Like a two-perschon clap."

"Oh. Whys?"

"I dunno, for fun." 

Skwisgaar was staring in his compact mirror, curling his lip for a moment. 

"You's lucky dems stuffs didn't empties outs de papers."

"Don't be schuch a pisschfasche."

Skwisgaar wrinkled his nose, handling the perfectly rolled little nub with as much care as a mother with her child, and the soft, glowing fire rose even over the low neons in the car, setting the joint ablaze. He took a breath, the tip flared like a burning finger, and he breathed out the rolling clouds of smoke.

"Tastes goods."

"Passch it to me, I paid for it."

"Was it more dicks-suckin's dat gots you dats moneys."

"N-no!" William snatched the joint from Skwisgaar's hand, face red, and took a deep, almost asthmatic breath, before coughing out ash with tears in his eyes. "Fugh! Shidd!" Water was springing across the length of his eyelashes. Skwisgaar snatched the joint back, leaving Toki to make sure their bassist was alright. William hunched into Toki's chest, hacking into his sweaty palms, and Toki was about to speak, but was interrupted by rolling glass, as Skwisgaar slid a beer bottle his way.

Toki mouthed a silent 'thanks yous' to Skwisgaar before cracking the bottle open.

"Moidaface." Toki passed the bottle to William, who took a long, shaky drink from it. 

"Schorry."

"You's such a fuckin's lightweights." Skwisgaar rolled his eyes -- Toki could almost see it behind his round shades. "Tokis. You tries."

"Uh, ah," Toki blinked, staring at the little flame, the charred ash on the very end. "I dunno hows..."

"Breathes it slow. Not too deeps."

Toki pressed his lips around the open end. Skwisgaar was still talking. "Dos what I does, not whats Williams dones does." It burned his lungs, he might've inhaled for just a second too long, but he let it out slowly. 

-

" _Closche your eyesch 'n schleeeeep_."

William looked expectantly at Skwisgaar, who blinked. His shades had made their way to his collar.

" _Don'ts waits up for meeeees._ "

" _Hush now, don' you schpeeeeak._ "

Toki felt drunk, but not in the same way as if he was actually drunk. Which he was, but also wasn't, it was both but also neither, he felt like he was ascending into the neon purple glow that hung within the limo, windows tinted, guitars pounding in his ears. 

"Hey Skwisgaars," He blinked, one eye, then the other. Like walking. "Why's you takes us out tonights?"

"Technically isch thisch mornin' now." William grinned, gnawing at the corner of another beer can. 

Skwisgaar shrugged.

"I wanteds to sees de sunrise."

"Does you cares abouts us?"

"What?" Skwisgaar deadpanned. "No. You sucks. 'specially Williams."

Normally William would have retorted, but instead he responded with idiotic, yet smug laughter. The kind of laugh that could only be produced by 6-year-olds who were intent on proving that,  _yes, they could piss ANYWHERE they wanted._ Toki lightly punched Skwisgaar in the shoulder.

"You's dumbs and I hates you."

Somehow the laughter and the music sounded like rainbows, it sounded pink and peach and pale orange, it sounded like God. "What times ams it?"

"I don'ts know, let me checks my fuckin's Rolex." Skwisgaar stared at his naked wrist. "Ams skins o'clock."

William burst into wild laughter in response, falling onto the limo floor, just in front of the minibar. Pounding his chubby fists on the ground, cheeks gone red, stomach twitching beneath his old button-down. "Looks, dis ams Elms Streets." Skwisgaar slightly stepped over William, rolling the window down. " _Freddy Cougars!_ " 

"Wait, lemme try." William wiped his eyes, crawling up to the open window. " _I'm gonna fuck Jewel Kilcher!_ "

"No you amn'ts, she ams way outs you's league."

"Fuck you, man! She'sch gonna be the firscht schelebrity I put my dick inschide of."

"She's gonna runs screamin's."

William stuck more of his body out of the window.

" ** _FUCK ME, JEWEL KILCHER!_** " 

"She hears you. De guns ams already in her mouths."

William returned to the floor, Skwisgaar still yelling. " _He doesn't means it!_ "

"I do mean it."

"Shuts ups, you's gonna kill her careers. She ams gonna leaves de music industries and den de planets."

Toki grinned dumbly, kicking his legs at some sort of angle to not slam William's nose. Being crossfaded felt weird, though more high than drunk. His head was as blank as an unmarred sheet of paper, or the skin on his back when he was first born. 

"Who ams Jewel Kilkchers?"

"She sings, uh,  _Who Dones Saves You's Souls_ , or, uh,  _You Ams Meants For Mes_."

"I t'inks I's heard de first ones?"

"You probably has. Williams listens to all kinds of garbage musics 'cos dey has hot chicks frontin's dems."

"Fuck you, man." William had his arms crossed, slowly crawling back into the long chair. "Fuck you. They're talented and hot."

"I likes to sees you tell me Siouxsie Siouxs ams hot."

"I'd plow her to 2 AM and then have a schigarette break scho I can do it again 'til the fuckin' morning!"

"You don'ts evens smokes."

"I'll fuckin' schtart!"

Skwisgaar stood, hunched over far in the limo. His hand slid against William's chubby face, like a painting in a church. His lips laid against William's forehead, they were both just drunk and just high enough to forget it tomorrow. 

"No yuh won'ts."

"What times ams it..." Toki asked, again.

"Oh see. Lets me checks what- what times it ams on my fuckin's invisible Rolex!"

"Skwisgaars, Pickle ams gonna piss himselfs if we comes homes too la... too earlies...?"

"Who cares. We's adults, we's growns as fuck."

"I dunnos, uh... I guess I feels bad."

"You're scho fuckin' weird." 

Silence.

-

"Stops heres." 

The limo stopped in an empty patch of grass, surrounded by trees and an old road. Skwisgaar opened the door. "Gets out."

"Huhwhats? Dis ament's our house."

"You gonn' take usch out and shoot usch?" William always jumped to conclusions.

"Nos. Gets outta de cars." Skwisgaar spoke some more Swedish at the driver.

"What were ya schayin'? Other than like, Viking wordsch."

"Just askins what times it ams."

"What time isch it?"

"Uhh," He blinks. "Like, fives."

William nearly spat his beer back into the can, eyes bugging. Toki had no idea. How late had they been drinking? How late had they been  _driving_? The first album they put on ended awhile ago... they drove through some towns and threw empty beer bottles at cop cars. Usual kids stuff. He had totally forgotten the passage of time. His heart nearly stopped with the addition of "almost six, reallies."

"Schkwischgaar! I thought we hadda do meeting schtuff tomorrow..."

"I duns cares. Brings de champagne and get out heres."

Toki quietly stepped out with the champagne bottle, William stumbling behind him. It was still dark. Skwisgaar folded up his sunglasses, tucking them into his collar. He had beautiful eyes, really, as blue as an ocean. William always said he wanted to  _schteal Schkwischgaar'sch eyesch and put 'em in my head!_

In front of him was a wide cliff. It looked over a city, where the lights were mostly off. He could see something bright in the distance, consuming the stars in its wake. Skwisgaar was sitting on the edge, with his legs hanging down. Toki sat beside him. Eventually, and he did mean eventually, William flopped down just next to him. Toki had to use whatever brain power he had left to keep William from tumbling into the streets below.

"Cans you sees it."

A little thumb, peeking over the horizon. Like a pie crust rising in an oven. a white sliver, with a pale blue light beside it. There was a loud pop. The champagne bottle fizzed and bubbled over, and Skwisgaar took a long, silent drink from it. He passed it to Toki, and Toki took it. It tasted bad and kind of burned his nose. He handed it to William. They passed it back and forth until the bottle had emptied, all in complete and utter silence. And William, realizing he'd emptied the bottle, threw it into the distance. 

"You coulds a' kills someones wit' dats." Toki mumbled. William didn't respond.

The sliver became a big pearl in the sky, lifted by God's palm. The world turned orange and peach, pushed upwards by singular inches. Behind him, in the distance, the moon still hung in the peachy dawn, scuttling to the other side of the world as fast as it could. Like an endless game of tag. The pearl reflected off of Skwisgaar's arctic blue eyes and his pupils, leaving round, white circles in his irises. Toki wished he had a Polaroid camera to take a picture, so he could have the blinking sunlight in his hand forever. Or in his wallet, or his pocket. When he worked all night in Norway shoveling snow and pushing the mill, or in the punishment hole, he'd never had a chance to know how beautiful the sunrise was.

He was broken from his trance by some sort of a snorting noise, as the sun crept further, and the sky turned bluer. He turned towards the sound, realizing that William had fallen asleep.

Skwisgaar unfolded his sunglasses, placing them back on his face.

"We shoulds go homes."

They piled back into the limo, on a too-long, too-bright, too-quiet ride back home. And Pickles welcomed them, but the only thing Toki wanted to be welcomed by was a fucking nap.


End file.
